Citizens Team
Civilian (citizen) vehicles cost in-game money to buy. Once bought, you can respawn them for free at any time. They are available across all games, and any player can buy a vehicle if they have the right amount. All passes include access to civilian and transit vehicles, as well as gamepass vehicles. A first-time player has the budget to buy a lawnmower, sedan, golf cart, old sedan, jeep or taxi. To see Job Vehicles, visit the individual jobs. All job vehicles now have a standard $225 revenue per mile. However, for those planning to buy a starter vehicle, you may see revenue increases in-game and this page will be updated accordingly. Looking for something? All public transportation related vehicles have now moved to the "free" Transit Job, including the taxi, all buses and the limousine. You can also use citizen vehicles with 2 or more seats on the Transit team, if you want to do a ride-sharing service. Citizen Vehicles Lawnmower This vehicle is the first tractor ever introduced in-game. It is also the slowest vehicle, but is useful for lawn work or maintenance. The vehicle is branded as a John Caribou (John Deere in real life). If players start off with the lawnmower, they will find themselves with a slow car that will take hours of game play to get enough money to buy a real car. you earn virtually no money, and starting off with this vehicle is a mistake many beginners tend to make. Keep in mind that the lawn mower does not have turn signals or tail lights unlike other vehicles, but it has a white warning light on the hood activated by the turn signals and hazard flashers. Price: $1500 Top speed: 15 mph (24 km/h) Revenue per mile: $57 Seats: 1 (If you are lucky enough, you could get a mower branded with John Cena instead of John Caribou.) Old Sedan Main article: Old Sedan Ironically, this vehicle earns less than the sedan, even though it now costs more than the sedan as of February 2017. Price : $4,500 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $93 Seats: 5 Sedan Main article: Sedan The sedan is based off the Ford Crown Victoria. It is also used by police (see Police for more information). 'With its top speed, 5 seats and high revenue for a good price, this vehicle is the best starter vehicle. In fact, this vehicle has been made free in the February 2017 update, to encourage people to buy the sedan and play the UDU (in order to encourage people to buy a real car). If you bought the vehicle prior to it being made free, you will have $9000 refunded to your account, since that was the original cost. Price: free Top speed : 95 MPH (150 km/h) Revenue per mile: $200 Seats: 5 Pickup The pickup is based off a Chevrolet S10 regular cab from the late 1990s or early 2000s. However, the vehicle can be used as a minibus or party shuttle- with hidden seats in the bed. However, you cannot carry cargo. Ironically, the pickup earns less than a sedan, despite being more expensive. The revamped truck was released on February 23, 2017, replacing the original truck. On February 23, 2017, a F150 (larger pickup) was also introduced. Price : $9,200 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $198 Seats: 7 (in cab and in bed of truck) Jeep Released on May 2016, the Jeep became the first off-road utility vehicle introduced to the UDU. It is based off the 2012-2016 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. Because of its popularity and reception in the real world, it has earned the same in the UDU, and is one of the best starter vehicles. Price : $9,100 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $198 Seats: 5 SUV This vehicle is based off the Chevrolet Suburban. It has a large interior space, and can seat up to 5. Saving up for the Golf is recommended, as it has higher revenue and faster speed for just $5,000 more. Price: $19,500 Speed: 95 MPH (150 km/h) Revenue per mile: $244 Seats: 5 Van Surprisingly the best drifter in the game, despite being based off a 2003-2013 GMC Savana. However, keep in mind that this vehicle is a cargo van, so rear seat passengers may not have the best view! Price : $9,400 Speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Revenue per mile: $199 Seats: 8 Box Truck ''Main article: Box Truck The box truck was the only civilian vehicle that could haul cargo, like truckers. However, cargo was discontinued for an unknown reason.This is a nice car for a group of criminal. Price : $32,000 Speed : 85 MPH (137 km/h) Revenue per mile: $283 Seats: 4 ' (2 Invisible seats are inside the cargo area) Camaro ''Main article: Camaro This car was the first sports car in the game. It was the fastest vehicle prior to the Diablo. It is also the only sports car with a public police version''' '(see Police for more information). This also inspired sports cars to be added to the game, especially more exotic models. It is also the only car to share stats completely with another vehicle. This vehicle was based off a 2012-2016 Chevrolet Camaro. Price: $55,000 Speed: 105 MPH (168 km/h) Revenue per mile: $335 Seats: 2 Mustang The Mustang is based on a 1967 Ford Mustang. It was added on November 19, 2016. This is the oldest model year vehicle introduced so far, and is the 6th cheapest sports car in the lineup. It also shares speed, price, revenue and seating with the Camaro. Price: $55,000 Speed: 105 MPH (168 km/h) Revenue per mile: $335 Seats: 2 Skyline The Skyline was introduced right after the Diablo and was the 3rd fastest car in the game, before the McLaren update. The car itself was made by the Ultimate Driving community, being the first in-game vehicle released by Hydrolock. The Skyline is based on a late 1990s Nissan model, specifically the R34 Skyline GT-R , making it the first Japanese model in-game. The car fills the gap between the city bus and the Diablo. This vehicle was released on August 12, 2016, and is the only 4-seat sports car/coupe. Price: $150,000 Top speed: 120 mph (197 km/h) Revenue per mile: $470 Seats: 4 Diablo The GUI speedometer was updated to accommodate the Diablo's high speed. It also earns the 2nd most revenue in-game. The Diablo is based off the Lamborghini Diablo, and was the first supercar in the game, not to mention the first European model. The Diablo's top speed was boosted from 140 mph (225 km/h) to 150 mph (241 km/h) when the McLaren cars were released on 26th January. Price: $750,000 Top speed: 150 mph (241 km/h) Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $876 Corvette The Corvette was added in October 2016, as the 4th sports car to join the game. It is based on the 2017 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, and the first American supercar in-game, tailing right behind the Diablo in speed and revenue. the McLaren 12C Spider earns slightly more then the Corvette though. Price: $240,000 Top speed: about 140 mph (230 km/h) Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $558 H2 The H2 is based on the Hummer H2. It is the second off-road vehicle after the jeep. It was introduced in September 2016 as the first affordable, realistic car. Price: $60,000 Top speed: 90 mph (145 km/h) Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $344 RV The RV is based off a classic Winnebago camper, despite sharing the same chassis as city buses. However, it accelerates much faster than the city bus, and is the only vehicle other than a sports car to earn over $500 per mile. This vehicle was released in December 2016. Price: $250,000 Top speed: 90 mph (144 km/h) Seats: 9 (2 Drivers' Seat, 3 Long Sofa, 1 Armchair, 2 Beds, 1 Toilet) Revenue per mile: $533 Golf The Golf is based on the Volkswagen Golf GTI. It is an affordable and realistic car released in late December 2016. It's supposed to have cool "sport" rims, but unfortunately, the car only has the basic black tires other vehicles have.This car is the first hatchback in-game. Acceleration on this car is crazy, too. Price: $25,000 Top speed: 100 mph (160 km/h) Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $262 Golf Cart Not to be confused with the Golf, the golf cart is based on an EZ-GO/Club Car model with a roof found at golf clubs. This is a cheaper vehicle, and should not be bought as a player's first car. Also, it is complete with turn signals and lights- making it safer than the lawn mower. It is also the cheapest vehicle that can haul passengers. It was released on January 13, 2017, for Westover Islands and January 20, 2017 for Noyan; it was released on January 27, 2017 for other games. Price: $5000 Top speed: 25 mph (40 km/h) Seats: 4 Revenue per mile: $170 McLaren MP4 12C Spider The vehicle was released on January 27, 2017. It is 10 mph (16 km/h) slower than the Diablo, as the Diablo is now boosted to a speed of 150 mph (241 km/h), and it's cheaper than the Diablo. This vehicle is a cheaper version of a sister model, the MP4 12C CanAm. Regardless, it is still an exotic and can run at high speed. Price: $375,000 Top speed: 140 mph (225 km/h) Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $662 McLaren MP4 12C CanAm The vehicle was released on January 27, 2017. It is 25 mph (40 km/h) faster than the boosted Diablo, making it the fastest public car in the game. It is also the most expensive- and is basically a higher trim version of the Spider. Price: $940,000 Top speed: 175 mph (281 km/h) Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $962 F-150 The F-150 is the second pickup truck in the game, and was released on February 23, 2017. This vehicle is also the second vehicle to be released by MUTCD. The truck is based off a 2003-2006 Ford F-150 with a crew cab. Price: TBD Top speed: TBD Seats: 4-5 Revenue per mile: TBD Unofficial vehicles Unofficial vehicles can be found at Cape Dann, including mesh-based and modified vehicles. These cars include the Subaru Forester, Crown Victoria, a mesh version of the Skyline and pickup, riced vehicles and more. This game also contains the only known convertible, based off a Nissan Murano as well as a larger emphasis on SUVs. '''Note: The top speed of the vehicle can be exceeded if you drive downhill without pressing the throttle key. Once a user managed to drive an old sedan at 126 mph (207 km/h) down the Rick Astley Bridge near Westover. UDU admins, however can edit a vehicle's top speed to 10000000000000000000000000000000000 mph if they want. In Cape Dann, all vehicles have a top speed of infinity. ' Future Vehicles The UDU is regularly getting new vehicles, in order to meet player demand and make the game more realistic. More vehicles are under development, and are expected to be released in the future. Even as we see more options for drivers, it could bring more sites to visit, and more in-game activities to participate in, making the UDU a better experience for all. New vehicles are announced through social media, and we will update the vehicle list as necessary as vehicles become released. Pictures of new vehicles (from official sources) may be also be available... Stay tuned to this page and the job pages, as well as the UDU developers' Twitter pages. If a new vehicle is released and this page has not been updated, feel free to update this page! Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Vehicles